Differences
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Pan has finally found true love. But just who is the lucky guy? R/R to find out! *Song courtesy of Ginuwine*


Disclaimer-The paring is TOTALLY mine, but the characters TOTALLY aren't.

Summary-Pan and her boyfriend reflect on their relationship, but who is the mystery guy? Read and find out!

Differences

Pan's boyfriend walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He looked good in this form, and it was all thanks to Pan and her wish to change him.

Pan. His angel. What he'd done to deserve such a gift he didn't know, but he thanked God everyday that by some lucky chance, they'd met and she became his.

__

My whole life has changed

Since you came in

I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love

So deep in love

Pan combed her hair with her fingers and tied on her bandanna. She was seeing her boyfriend today again. They'd been together for almost two months, since Goku had died. Who knew he'd be such a good listener, and a sympathetic one at that? He'd certainly changed her views on love. Once she thought that love was foolish, only idiots following their emotions on such a touchy subject. But now, all that was changed. He was sweet and kind and cared for her enough to worry about her. And she felt the same way.

__

You made my life complete

You are so sweet

No one can beat

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love

With you, I have no sight

He hadn't been like this before. At one point, he'd shared his views on love with Pan. Nobody liked him because he was a worrier, and they thought he was overbearing. Those that would even consider him as boyfriend material, anyway. He was…well, he was different, which was why he asked Pan to get Bulma to make him Human. She didn't care what he looked like, but he did, so she had complied.

__

Girl, you open me

I'm wide open

And I'm doing things I never do

But I feel so good

I feel so good

Why'd it take so long, me finding you?

"See ya, Dad, Mom!" Pan called, barreling down the stairs. "I'm going on a date!"

"Okay, honey!" Videl called back.

"Be back on time!" Gohan called.

"Okay, Dad!" The door slammed, signaling that she had left.

"Who would've imagined that those two would get together?" Gohan commented, sitting with his wife at the table.

"I didn't think Pan would get with anyone after she got over her crush on Trunks," Videl said, sipping her tea. "This is a fairy tale, almost."

__

This my story

And I'm telling you

It's not fiction

It's surely a fact

Without you right here

Having my back

I really don't know

Just where I'd be

"Hi!" Pan called, waving her arm to catch his eye.

"Hey, Pan," he said, waving to her. She caught up with him and allowed herself a quick hug, still not one for public displays of affection. Just a year ago, neither of them thought they'd have a loved one to embrace, but that changed quickly after Goku's death. It's true what they say, an ending is only another beginning.

__

My whole life has changed

Since you came in

I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love

So deep in love

You made my life complete

You are so sweet

No one can beat

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love

With you, I have no sight

"You look really pretty today," he said. 

"Thanks," Pan said.

"God, I'd marry you in a second if I could," he said.

"You'd marry God in a second?" Pan teased.

He made a face. "You know what I meant."

"I know," Pan said, "that you are incredibly sweet."

__

I analyze myself

I was built wrong

Never thought about settling down

But all the time

I knew I was ready

But not with all my friends around

But, girl, I put you first now

You made me

And mold me

Turn me into a man

I'm so responsible

And I owe it all to you

"Hey, Pan, whatever happened to your crush on Trunks?"

"It was just what it's called, a crush. He didn't really like me that way. He was too old for me. You, on the other hand, are perfect for me. You're around my age, and you look human now that I asked Bulma to make you to look like one."

__

My whole life has changed

Since you came in

I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love

So deep in love

You made my life complete

You are so sweet

No one can beat

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love

With you, I have no sight

"Yeah, I'm lucky in that way," he said.

"In what way?"

"Well, that I look human, and I've got you for a girlfriend. Or as the Americans call it, my 'lady'."

Pan laughed. "And you're my 'man'."

__

God's blessed me

I'm so happy

Share my world

I'm so in love

My whole life has changed

Since you came in

I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love

So deep in love

You made my life complete

You are so sweet

No one can beat

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love

With you, I have no sight

My whole life has changed

Since you came in

I knew back then 

You were that special one

I'm so in love

So deep in love

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Pan."

"I love you, too…Gill."

AHAHA!!!! WHO SAW THAT COMING!!!??? *Nobody answers* Heck, Bardock/Celipa is a more popular couple than that!

Seriously, people, I think Trunks is WAY too old for Pan, and the best thing that could come out of their fellowship is an older brother-younger sister thing. I don't like the other Pan/??? couples. But little Gill seems nice enough. He worries about her. That's SO sweet. But, he's a robot, so, I made Pan make him Human!

Please review, and keep the old adage in mind:

NORMAL IS BORING!!!!

REVIEW!!


End file.
